1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for burning crude oil and has particular application to an apparatus for burning crude oil derived from off-shore oil well installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When oil-well production tests are undertaken at sea, it is necessary to dispose of the crude oil collected during such tests, and which oil is frequently contaminated with water, sand, mud and various kinds of waste from the bottom of the well.
Given that production trials generally last from a few hours to a few days, the volume of oil collected, being at most several thousand cubic meters, cannot be dumped into the sea because of the pollution problems caused thereby and does not justify special transport for its evacuation. Further, given that the collecting system for an off-shore oil-well is only installed once the viability of the well has been established, the only economically viable solution is to dispose of the first samples of crude oil collected by on-site combustion.
As stated above this crude oil with its contaminants is a product rich in heavy particles and is far from being easy to burn. Combustion of the oil involves the use of substantial burner means which can handle the combustion of up to 2000 m.sup.3 of oil per day and such combustion must be undertaken in conditions of absolute security for both the drilling installation and the drilling team.
A serious disadvantage with conventional burners is that whilst such burners can initially be installed to direct the burner flames and the products of combustion in a safe direction there is always a danger that the wind will adversely affect the flame direction to the detriment of the surrounding environment.